The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a manufacturing method thereof, and a board having the same mounted thereon.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes opposed to each other, having the dielectric layer interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as components in mobile communications devices such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, due to advantages thereof such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, or the like.
Recently, as electronic products have been miniaturized and multi-functionalized, chip components have also tended to be miniaturized and multi-functionalized. As a result, there is a need to miniaturize multilayer ceramic capacitors and increase the capacity thereof.
To this end, a multilayer ceramic capacitor in which thicknesses of dielectric layers and internal electrode layers are reduced and thus, an increased amount of the dielectric layers are stacked has been manufactured, and external electrodes thereof have also been thinned.
In addition, as many functions of devices requiring high reliability, such as automobiles or medical devices, are digitalized and demands thereof are increased, requirements have also been made for a multilayer ceramic capacitor to have high reliability in accordance with the demands.
Factors deteriorating high reliability may include a plating solution infiltration generated during a process, crack occurrence due to external impacts, and the like.
In order to solve the above-described defects, a resin composition containing a conductive material is applied to an electrode layer of the external electrodes to absorb external impacts and prevent a plating solution from being infiltrated into the electrode, thereby improving reliability.
However, in the case in which a conductive resin layer is applied to the electrode layer, equivalent series resistance (ESR) is increased, and therefore, a multilayer ceramic capacitor having improved ESR characteristics has been demanded.